


Darling

by CaptainAmelia22



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as a simple fight-a fight that he knows he will lose.  </p><p>If he doesn't do something a little underhanded.  </p><p>He has to win this time.  He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr last night after she answered a prompt about what the Kaidanovsky's first kiss would be like. It's not for the bingo and it's not terribly long, but I really liked it and decided to publish it here as well as on tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks sakuratsukikage for the prompt!
> 
> (By the way, my Russian is super rudimentary-I may have gotten some things wrong.)
> 
> -M

The sound of her fist striking him echoes through the rec hall of the Magadan Shatterdome and several spectators groan as he staggers and one knee strikes the thin rubber mat beneath them.  

"Bozhe," he curses with a grudging shake of his head and snarl of white, white teeth in her direction.  She's grinning, her deep red lips curled up in a feral smile he wishes he wasn't so familiar with.  "I am not down yet Sasha," he growls as he forces himself upright and raises his fists before his face.  

She barks out a short laugh and bounces gently on the balls of her feet.  "For now, Aleksis," she hums as she slides around him and takes a fast jab to his kidneys.  "For now."

He dodges the blow, moving in sync to her and he tries to keep calm despite the blatant challenge he sees in her eyes.  "Today, Sasha," he growls too quietly for their companions to hear.  "Today I will beat you once and for all."

She's laughing as she slips like water inside of his guard and throws a tight uppercut.

Straight into his chin.

His teeth crash together, hard enough to loosen a fair few of his molars, and his vision is obscured by a river of fireworks and falling stars as his knees buckle and his head rocks back on his shoulders.

All he can see are stars falling over a black sky...

Or is that her blonde hair tumbling from her bun, into his face as she falls to her knees beside him?  

"O bozhe!  Prosti dorogaya!  Aleksis, can you hear me?  Please, speak to me Aleksis!"

The stars finally start to fade and he blinks his eyes open to see her dark gaze directly above his, worried and terrified.  

"You called me darling," he groans as her hands brush gently over his cheeks and she strokes his hair out of his eyes.  "You-you called me darling, Sasha..."

She stills at that and her terrified expression slips into a dangerous scowl he is so painfully familiar with.  "Yes?  What of it?" she asks, her usual chill haughtiness only coloring her tone a bit.  

His lips curl into a small smile and his hand rises to brush first over a sharp cheekbone and then to tangle into the platinum blonde hair tumbled over her cheek.

Then, before she can stop him and with a soft chuckle of his own, he tugs her head down and mashes his lips firmly to his.  

"Told you I'd beat you today," he whispers against her softening mouth, his eyes locked on hers and something like relief blossoming in his chest.  

She sighs, her body folding into his and for the first time in her life she surrenders.

"You win," she whispers as he trails kisses over her jaw and down her neck.  "You finally beat me this time Aleksis.”

His deep chuckle rocks through her very being and this...

This is so very good.  

This surrendering.  

She’ll do it more often.  

“Podonok,” she growls as she nips her teeth gently into his beard, right at the shelf of his jaw where her fist struck him. His massive body is warm against hers and his eyes-his eyes are sparkling with humor.  She gasps and smacks him lightly across the chest as she says, her voice angry but her red, red lips curled in a smile, “You threw the match didn’t you?”

He does nothing but laugh and wrap his arms tightly around her slim body.  And she will never fight this.

Him.  

Their bodies.  

They are perfect together, angry together and it is so good.   

“Ty moya dorogaya, Aleksis,” she whispers as he kisses her again and the rec hall empties of the few remaining spectators.  “You really are.”

He smiles into his beard and nuzzles his nose along her chin.  “And you are mine, Sasha,” he growls against her pale skin as the lights dim around them and stars begin to twinkle through the glass ceiling of the rec hall’s roof.  “You are mine.”  

She doesn’t fight him...

  
  



End file.
